Various components of apparatuses are often tested to ensure reliability thereof and for other purposes. For example, connectors for electronic devices may be tested to ensure that they continue to function as desired despite repetitive use thereof. In this regard, connectors may be tested to ensure that the various connections therein (e.g., data, audio, electrical, etc.) continue to function after extended use thereof.
Further, it may be desirable to produce a connector which requires a satisfying amount of force to engage and disengage the connector, while not requiring so much force as to make operation of the connector difficult. Additionally, it may be desirable that the connector require consistent amounts of force to engage and disengage the connector despite repeated use thereof. In this regard, a consumer may prefer a connector that feels substantially the same during engagement and disengagement, regardless of the number of uses thereof.
Accordingly, apparatuses and methods for testing connectors may be desirable.